freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Chica
Were you looking for one of Nightmare Chica's counterparts: Chica, Toy Chica, or Phantom Chica? N. Chica = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the six nightmare Animatronics in the game. She is a nightmarish version of Chica. As with her original counterpart, she hunts for the player exclusively from the right side of the building. Failing to take key actions on her will result in a jumpscare by her in the doorway or by her cupcake in the Bedroom. Appearance Nightmare Chica is a severely withered version of Chica. Although none of her rips are major, her torso is completely separated from her hips. Her bib is completely torn at the bottom, practically being reduced to mere shreds. From the knees down, her legs are orange. Nightmare Chica's kneecaps appear to be completely missing as well. Unlike the other Nightmare animatronics, her body shape is relatively similar to her original counterpart. The hands have exactly the same design as Springtrap and the other Nightmares. She has orange feet with multiple parts of the endoskeleton poking out. She still holds her cupcake, which is now reinforced with razor-sharp teeth. Nightmare Chica's head bears a striking resemblance to how Chica looked in the second game, as both are seemingly split into two parts. Her beak is much larger than Chica's from the first game and is similar to the design of the second game as well. The left side of her head is completely ripped, revealing much of the endoskeleton frame with wires poking out. She has gray metallic eyes, one lacking an orange pupil. Nightmare Chica also has four "tufts" of feathers on her head that are all the same size. Behavior Nightmare Chica is a very active antagonist. She behaves similarly to Nightmare Bonnie, except that she comes down the right hall. She can only be seen peering behind the far end of the Right Hall or in her first jumpscare. When the player is at the Right Door, it is advised to listen for breathing, as no visual cues will be available to tell if Nightmare Chica is there. Assuming no audio cues are heard, it is advised to flash the hall, as Nightmare Chica can be slightly delayed if she is at the end of the hall. When the player hears pots and pans rustling, then that means that Nightmare Chica is in the kitchen and the player does not HAVE to use his flashlight but it's still advised to flash your light anyway. As with the other animatronics, Nightmare Chica becomes less active on Night 5 and Nightmare, with Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmare taking on her role instead. Audio The sound Nightmare Chica makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! The sound Nightmare Chica's cupcake makes when attacking the player in the extra menu. Warning: Loud! Trivia *Nightmare Chica is one of the nightmare animatronics who doesn't appear on the main menu screen; the other being Nightmare Freddy. *When jumpscared by Nightmare Chica inside the bedroom, the Cupcake will perform the jumpscare. **Since Chica is not seen at all during this jumpscare, that may imply that Chica throws the Cupcake into the room rather than enter it herself or rather that the Cupcake floats in itself, supported by it seemingly doing so during its jumpscare. ***This makes the first time the Cupcake performs a jumpscare. ***Strangely, in the game, Cupcake makes the same sound as the other Nightmare animatronics when jumpscaring the player, but on the Extra menu, it uses the sound Plushtrap makes. This is likely an error by Scott Cawthon. *The way how Nightmare Chica travels in the Right Hall is similar to that how Chica goes in the East Hall from the first game. **It is also similar to how Chica entered the Right Air Vent in the second game. *On occasion, an animatronic can be heard knocking around pots and pans in the house's kitchen, which is possibly a reference to how the original Chica could be heard in the Kitchen knocking around pots in Five Nights at Freddy's. *Nightmare Chica appears to have five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the original Chica. **This also applies to the other nightmare animatronics, with the exception of Plushtrap. It is unclear why this is, though it may simply be a stylistic choice to make the nightmare animatronics look more menacing. *Nightmare Chica's cupcake seems to be missing on her first jumpscare. *She has the most rows of teeth of all the nightmare animatronics, having three. |-| Gallery= Gameplay nc_peek.gif|Nightmare Chica peeking (click to animate). Miscellaneous fnaf4 teaser 3.png|Nightmare Chica in the third teaser. NightmareChicaExtra.jpg|Nightmare Chica in the Extra Menu. Brightened Nightmare Chica bright.png|Nightmare Chica in the third teaser, brightened. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Females